Transcended Dione/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} upon a normal attack. |activeskill1 = Blood Stigma ( /Melee) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Inflicts 8912% damage to an enemy, applying a 'Blood Mark', for 8.4 seconds. Dione deals 3x damage to those inflicted with the 'Blood Mark'. Also, enemies affected by 'Blood Mark', suffer 58% more damage. 17 sec |activeskill2 = Bloody ( /Melee) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Increases Dione's damage by 512% and damage by 2190% for 10.6 seconds and applies an unremovable bleeding effect. The bleeding effect inflicts 1420% damage per second for 9.3 seconds and can maintain up to 5 overlays. 22.2 sec |activeskill3 = Inner Rage |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Increases ATK by 840%, SPD by 27% and recovers 22% of damage inflicted upon the enemy as HP for 11.8 seconds. Immune to dispel. 32.3 sec |passive1 = Blood Rush |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Consumes 6% of Dione's Maximum HP with every attack and inflicts 5x its damage. Every 8th attack increases Dione's ATK by 250%, stacking up to 4 times. (Immune to dispel) |passive2 = Immortal Madness |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = When Dione's Health reaches 0, she becomes immune to damage for 7 seconds. Afterwards, she recovers 30% of her Max HP. Additionally, every 4th Normal Attack consumes 6% of her Max HP and inflicts 4940% damage to all enemies. 48 sec |passive3 = Stopped Time |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase Dione's Attack Power by 200% and increase enemy damage received by 54%. For each additional enhancement, further increase Dione's Attack Power by 15%. |passive4 = Recklessness |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Increase Dione's Normal Attack damage by 800%, Attack power by 346% and when using 'Visceral Rage' all her attacks become hits. |passive5 = Pinnacle of Insanity |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Increase the duration of 'Undying Madness' by 5 seconds, Normal Attack Power by 2100%, Melee Attack Power by 335%, SPD by 74% and makes Dione completely immune to all statuses. Also, when in this state, Dione's Normal Attacks remove the beneficial effects on enemies she attacks. At the end of the Madness, she will now regain 80% of her Maximum HP. |passive6 = Rage |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Increase Dione's Melee damage by 388%. 'Blood Frenzy' now can maintain up to 10 overlays. Additionally, 'Undying Madness' now applies a Bleeding debuff on the 4th Normal Attack. The bleeding debuff inflicts 1114% damage per second for 13.4 seconds and can maintain up to 4 overlays. |passive7 = Rage Explosion |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Reduce Dione's Active Skill Cooldowns by 5%, increase her Attack Power by 250% and by 110%. Also, for each additional Infinity enhancement, further increase her Attack Power by 58% and by 28%. Additionally, 'Mark of Blood' now deals 12200% damage to an enemy. ||inficon1 = |infskill1 = Physical ATK |infEffect1 = Increase your ATK by 900%. |inficon2 = |infskill2 = Single ATK |infEffect2 = Increase your Single-target ATK by 900%. |inficon3 = |infskill3 = Gungnir Additional Boss Damage |infEffect3 = Increase your additional damage by 1080% in Guild World Boss Gungnir. |charskill = Manifestation of Madness |charEffect = |Gaiaweaponname = |GaiaweaponC = |GaiaweaponB = |GaiaweaponA = |GaiaweaponS = |GaiaweaponSS = |GaiaweaponSSS = |GaiaweaponU = |GaiaweaponInf = }}